paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shocker
Appearance Shocker is a dark grey wolf covered in black spots. Shockers fur is fluffed up in all directions and never seems to go down. His eyes are bright yellow and his pupils are lighting bolts. Personality When Shocker was younger he was calm and happy always avoiding conflict and being quiet. When Shocker was shot by a thing of lighting he completely changed. His quiet nature changed to a wild outgoing. No one could match Shockers energy and soon Shocker loved adventures and running around in circles. Shocker is still sweet and caring and hates people picking on his friends or family. I'll say this much,when Shockers around things are never dull. Bio Born with three brother it was always a competition. Jay preferred to stay out of the ruff and tumble stuff with his brothers,instead he listened to the elders stories. Jay often was picked on but his brothers were like body guards and felt like it was their responsibility to guard their peculiar brother. Jay was grateful but sometimes he felt helpless and unneeded. One day Jay's brothers were picking on him and they dared him to climb Wolf Claw Mountain so that's what Jay did. Jay climbed to the top finally but a storm blew in when he reached the top and Jay got shocked by lighting. Jay fell from the mountain landing on a cliff just below the first ridge. After a couple hours Jay's brothers grew worried and went to search for their little brother. After three days of searching they found their brother unconscious on the cliff. It took hours to get Jay back to the pack but once they arrived Jay was never the same. Jay was in a coma for 1 year, and when he awoke everyone was overjoyed but something was different. Jay blamed his brothers for ruining his pup hood and ignored them. Jay's energy was unexplainable and he ran around everyday and only needed two hours of sleep to regain all his energy. Jay changed his name to Shocker and became one of the best hunters in the pack due to his energy. When a storm blew in Shocker would chase it around for hours before returning to the pack. After 2 years Shocker started talking to his brothers again and soon he was fully happy again. When Shocker was shot by a lighting bolt again he nearly didn't make it but when he survived Shocker was different once more. He never needed to sleep and loved anything that was a challenge and used energy. Shocker was overjoyed when the beautiful Sunnie asked to be his mate. The duo were a perfect couple and had three daughters. Shocker was excited to be a father but was devastated when all three daughters were dead born. Shocker blamed himself and said they only died because he was different. Shocker's brothers stood by him the whole way and so did Sunnie. Soon they had two daughters again and this time they were more alive then all the other pups. Sunflower and Cloud were active just like their father and sweet and caring like their mother. Shocker has a happy life and loves his nieces and later on has a son. Trivia Nothing more you really need to know about Shocker.